


V bezpečí

by Windify



Series: Křídla přátelství [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Night thoughts, POV Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Byla to Bezzubkova první noc ve Škyťákově domově od chvíle, co se jeho člověk probudil po bitvě na Dračím ostrově. A on... nemohl spát.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Křídla přátelství [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	V bezpečí

Nemohl spát. Ať se snažil sebevíc, nedařilo se to.

Vzato kolem a kolem se tomu ani nedivil. Byl v domě lidí, bytostí, které ještě před pár dny zabíjely jeho druh pro přežití i zábavu. Každou chvíli sem mohl někdo vtrhnout se zbraní v ruce a pak – co?

Sice měl své plazmové střely, drápy i tesáky, ale chyběla mu možnost létat. Věděl, že jeho člověk – Škyťák, tak se jmenoval – by ho nikdy nenechal samotného a v nebezpečí, ale to samé platilo i pro něj. Kdyby jeho přítomnost a touha po obraně znamenala, že při tom lidé zraní jeho člověka, byť neúmyslně, _nebojoval_ by s nimi.

Na to mu jeho člověk až moc přirostl k srdci.

S tichým zamručením se postavil na nohy, obešel kolečko na kameni, který mu Škyťák pořídil na spaní, a znova sebou plácl na zem. Byl unavený, téměř _zoufale_ , ale prostě nemohl usnout.

Nemohl za to jenom strach, že sem někdo přijde a zaútočí na ně. Obával se i o Škyťáka. Tohle byla první noc po jeho probuzení, takže potřeboval hlídat ještě více než kdykoli jindy. Lidé jsou neskutečně křehčí, jeho člověk ještě víc než ostatní, proto nesměl dopustit, aby se mu stalo něco dalšího.

Před očima se mu promítla vzpomínka na tu chvíli v té velké kamenné kruhové stavbě, aréně, jak jí lidé říkali. Kdyby tehdy přišel jen o chvíli později, kdyby se mu nepodařilo vyšplhat z té kotliny…

Nepříjemně ho zasvědilo pod šupinami, když si zas a znova připomněl, že kdyby to tehdy nestihl, jeho člověk by už mohl být mrtvý.

A ten děsovec taky.

Nespokojeně zafuněl. Natáhl krk a natočil své tělo na stranu, aby ležel na boku. Setrval tak jenom několik úderů srdce, než naštvaně mrskl ocasem, až se ozvala rána.

Okamžitě se přetočil zpátky a zvedl hlavu, oči doširoka rozevřené a nozdry rozšířené strachem, že Škyťáka probudil. Člověk se v posteli lehce pohnul, ale jinak to nevypadalo, že je vzhůru.

S úlevným zachrčením se postavil a opatrně, tak tiše, jak jen mohl, se plížil k posteli. Dával si pozor, křídla držel u těla, aby jimi do ničeho náhodou neuhodil, ale za tu dobu, kterou strávil v jeho pokoji a hlídal ho, když spal, se už stačil naučit, jak se v tom na draka poměrně malém prostoru obratně pohybovat.

Nakonec ulehl vedle postele a hlavu si opřel o její kraj, jen kousek od jeho hlavy. Tma mu nebránila, aby sledoval jeho tvář. Pro draky lidé vypadají víceméně stejně, protože nikdy neměli důvod je rozlišovat, ale svého člověka by už dokázal poznat kdekoli, nesešlo na tom, v jak velkém stádu by se schovával. 

Posunul se ještě blíž, až měl hlavu položenou na polštáři, ani ne na vzdálenost drápu od té Škyťákovy. Když teď byl blíž, cítil se klidněji. Věděl, že takhle má větší šanci ho ochránit, kdyby se cokoli stalo, a on nehodlal dopustit, aby jeho člověku kdokoli ublížil. _Nikdy._

Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl, aby nasál Škyťákův pach, který mu v klidu napomáhal. Jeho člověk voněl jako mořský vzduch vysoko v oblacích, jako volnost a nezadržitelná divokost, která oba dva spojila a neudržela na zemi, ale taky z něj cítil nebezpečí. Ne takové, kterým páchli všichni lidé, tohle nebylo bojové, jenom výstražné, naznačovalo, že přestože nevypadá jako bojovník, nikdo by ho neměl podceňovat.

Jenže taky voněl jako drak. Bezzubkova vlastní vůně se na něm držela, ale Škyťák měl dračí srdce, kterému se nemohlo rovnat nic na světě. A ačkoli lidé tuhle Škyťákovu část vnímali jako slabost, draci ne.

Proto se ho nebáli oni, proto ho měl rád Bezzubka. Draci ve Škyťákovi viděli něco, co lidé nikdy nemohou.

Ale to nevadilo, už ne. Škyťák už nebyl sám, stejně jako nebyl sám Bezzubka. Když lidé neviděli, o co přichází, no, jejich chyba. On díky tomu získal kamaráda, pro kterého by obětoval svůj život.

Potichu zívl a zavrtal se hlavou do měkké látky pod sebou. Na moment ztuhl, když na svém čumáku ucítil teplou lidskou tlapku, ale pak se uvolnil. Pootevřel jedno oko, jen aby zjistil, že je Škyťák vzhůru, ačkoli oči měl stále zavřené.

„Nemůžeš spát, bráško?“ broukl potichu. „Neboj se, Bezzubko, tady jsi v bezpečí. Nikdo ti nic neudělá.“

Nebál se o sebe, ale Škyťák měl pravdu.

Byl tady v bezpečí, oba dva byli. Protože stejně jako by on zemřel pro Škyťáka, Škyťák by zemřel pro něj.

Když přežili Dračí ostrov, přežijí už všechno. Nikdo a nic jim nemůže ublížit.

Takže se Bezzubka opřel do dotyku, nechal se ukonejšit jemným drbáním svých šupin, a poprvé za několik dní se ponořil do hlubokého spánku.


End file.
